


My White Knight

by LightsOut



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Has Issues, Clint Needs a Hug, Flirting, Fluff, Protective Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil should've known better than to listen to Fury when he tells him that everything will be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the idea that Clint reacts badly to certain drugs and his drink is spiked whilst he is on a mission but the affects in this instance are more amusing than dangerous.

“My knight in shining armour. Well, not quite, but I prefer the black suit anyway. White armour sounds like it would be a bitch to clean.”

The man in the lab coat looked questioningly at Phil who stared back with a bland expression. The man in the lab coat moved faster and Clint whooped at the sudden burst of speed. If it wasn’t for Phil’s gut feelings (Maria called it justified paranoia) Clint wouldn’t have a smile on his face.

Clint was a damn good sniper and an exemplary agent but there were a few things which kept him from becoming an undercover agent. One of those reasons was why Phil was struggling to keep up his stoic emotional mask. Clint hardly drank and never smoked but those were for deeply seated personal reasons. His bad reaction to most kinds of drugs was a whole different story. Fury had signed Clint to Phil’s mission under the assurance that Clint wouldn’t come into contact with any sort of substances that would be dangerous to his system. Phil should’ve gotten that promise in writing.

Phil’s bad feeling about the mission had led him to stay close to Clint. That feeling had proved to be the right choice and now Clint and Phil were on their way to SHIELD’s medical facility. Clint was drugged to the gills and, from the sound of it, it was good stuff. Considering that Clint had once taken ibuprofen by accident and Phil thought that he was dying his worries about the man were completely validated.

“I’m just saying sir, and please don’t tase me for this, your ass looks phenomenal in slacks… especially when you wear the black ones with the subtle dark purple stitching on the pockets. Did you know that those are my colours sir? I dunno why but I’ve always loved the combination. My underwear right now is purple and black. You’d like them. They’re comfy.”

They finally reached the door to a medical room that Phil had seen far too many times before. Phil was still gripping the handles of Clint’s wheelchair (there had turned out to be doubt about whether or not Clint could operate it himself) and he pushed Clint into the room. Clint had moved on to ranting about the proper way to make chilli.

Clint woke up hours later, “Fuuuuuuuck. Can someone turn the world off please?”

There was a low, soft chuckle from someone on his left side. Clint cracked open one eyelid just to check that he wasn’t hallucinating and then he closed it again quickly. Phil helped Clint sit up and drink some water before he spoke.

“What do you remember?”

Clint flinched, “Everything. Did I really tell you that I wanted to lick chocolate sauce off your ass?”

“You did. I was flattered to be honest. Nobody’s ever told me that my ass looks phenomenal.”

Clint groaned, “I should not be held accountable for anything I said whilst I was under the influence.”

Phil was laughing and Clint opened his eyes cautiously. Phil’s eyes were practically sparkling with amusement, “Clint, they gave you an experimental drug… a truth serum really.”

Clint groaned, “Fuck. Surely those things don’t work.”

Phil was chuckling, “Apparently this one does. It does a fantastic job of lowering your sense of shame and inhibitions when it comes too speech.”

Clint flopped back against the hard pillows and covered his face with his arm, “Should I expect a sexual harassment lawsuit, sir?”

“Not at all. Although, I can’t wait for Fury to read this report.”

Clint chuckled, “Is this report going to include the pirate impression?”

“It might.” Phil teased, “But I suppose that I could be persuaded into leaving that out. Fury’s already heard about the puppy you almost kidnapped.”

Clint sat up again and looked at Phil, “Can we make a deal not to talk about this mission ever again?”

Phil gave him a mischievous grin, “I don’t know Barton. You’ve just given me a month’s worth of entertainment in one night and there are some memories that I’m rather fond of.”

Clint snorted, “You’re well aware of which parts I prefer sir.”

Phil laughed, “Natasha said that she’ll be along once she’s finished interrogating the doctor who spiked your drink.”

“You didn’t want a go?”

Phil’s expression hardened and then softened quickly, “I had more important things to do. How are you really feeling?”

Clint shrugged, “All present and correct. I feel normal except that I am really thirsty right now.”

Phil handed him another glass of water, “Do you want me to get the doctor?”

Clint cringed, “In a minute. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Phil looked confused and a little bit amazed, “I told you. I was flattered, not uncomfortable. It’s not every day I have the man with the best ass in SHIELD compliment me on mine.”

Clint blushed slightly, “The newbies don’t know what they’re talking about sir. Thanks.”

Phil moved towards the door, “I want you to listen to the doctors Agent Barton. You’re on bed rest until you’re cleared to leave.”

Clint made a vague noise and Phil knew that Clint would try to escape early. They’d been through the moves too many times for them to expect anything else. As Phil walked away Clint called out, “Yeah, shake those hips baby!”

Phil didn’t turn around but he kept catching himself grinning at various points during the day. It looked like his crush on his fellow agent wasn’t as unrequited as he’d feared.


End file.
